La tentación del Lobo
by Dryadeh
Summary: Remus Lupin era un licántropo, pero tenía sangre en las venas. Sentía, sangraba, lloraba igual que un hombre normal. Pero eso no era suficiente, no era suficiente para poder estar con ella.[Remus.x.Tonks] One shoot.


**.Recomendación musical:** _Creep (Acustico)_ **-**Radiohead

http//dryadeh. livejournal. com/?skip 20

**

* * *

****La tentación del lobo**

Él sabía que no la merecía. Sabía que no era digno de ella.

Sabía que no era digno de nadie.

Cada vez que la miraba, con su pelo de colores, sus andares enérgicos, sus ojos redondos y chispeantes, Remus se sentía viejo, muy viejo. Como un perro apaleado por la vida, envejecido antes de tiempo.

Y por primera vez eso le importaba.

Porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvía a preguntarse cómo habría sido su vida si esas fauces no se hubieran hundido en su tierna carne, robándole su inocencia, y en cierto modo la vida. Jugaba a imaginarse que era normal y no una bestia asesina unas cuantas noches al año, una cada mes. Si se concentraba lo suficiente, lograba olvidar esa horrible sensación de la mañana siguiente, cuando no recordaba quién era ni qué había hecho la noche anterior. Pero no conseguía olvidar que nunca era capaz de recordar esas horas de su vida. Ni cómo revisaba las cadenas que le sujetaban esas noches, en el oscuro y destartalado sótano de su vieja y agrietada casucha, para cerciorarse de que no estaban rotas, de que no se ha movido en toda la noche. De que no había podido hacerle daño a nadie. Y en realidad, tampoco era capaz de olvidar la sensación de angustia en el pecho, el estomago encogido, las manos sudorosas, la sensación enfermiza en su cuerpo, mientras revisaba el periódico buscando noticias de algún ataque animal el día siguiente a la luna llena.

La culpabilidad, el miedo, los remordimientos. Y alguna parte de él sabía que no era justo. Pero era aún menos justo que ella hubiera aparecido en su vida cuando al fin se había resignado a estar solo, a limitarse a tratar de hacer el menor mal posible en esa vida indigna que le había sido dada. Porque ahora la deseaba, la anhelaba, la quería con tanta fuerza que se sentía enfermo.

Pero era su deber, su tormento y castigo, alejarse de ella. Porque cuando Tonks estaba cerca, Remus no confiaba en sí mismo. Se sentía como un lobo cuando deseaba tocar su joven piel de cordero. Cuando Tonks le sonreía y le decía uno de sus _"¿Qué hay?"_ alegres y despreocupados, Remus temblaba por dentro. Y a pesar de todo le respondía con un cansado y triste saludo y desaparecía lo más rápidamente posible con alguna excusa, qué importaba cuál. Porque él no se merecía nada más. No se merecía sus sonrisas, la jovialidad sus movimientos, el derroche de energía de su voz, de su mirada.

Al principio, en sus cobardes huídas, Tonks le preguntaba dónde estaba el fuego o a dónde iba con tanta prisa. Entonces Remus musitaba algo incomprensible, más para su gastada túnica que para ella, y se escabullía, hasta que Tonks dejó de preguntarle.

Y eso le dolía, a pesar de saber que no debería, que eso era lo mejor. Aunque la dichosa parte de él que nunca había querido resignarse con su condición, que quería ser egoísta, _feliz_, lloraba sangre en cada una de esas ocasiones.

Hasta había llegado al punto de apenas pasarse por Grimmauld Place –o hacerlo a horas intempestivas –para evitar cualquier posibilidad de encontrarse con ella.

-Me tienes abandonado, cabrón –le decía Sirius para recibirle cuando él se dignaba a aparecer, aunque fuera a las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Bueno, he estado muy ocupado –respondía Remus, siempre esquivo –Ya sabes.

-Sí, ya sé –murmuraba Sirius y sonreía misteriosamente cuando Remus no le veía. Y Remus casi podía sentir su sonrisa, golpeándole en la nuca, llamándole amistosamente cobarde. Pero no decía nada porque sabía que lo era. Y había cosas mucho peores que ser un cobarde, como ser, por ejemplo, egoísta.

No obstante, Remus debió suponer que Sirius no se resignaría a ser un mero espectador de su callado enamoramiento. Simplemente no era su estilo. Y comprendió que tendría que haberlo imaginado cuando abrió la roída puerta de su casa y la vio allí, en su porche lleno de goteras y prácticamente en ruinas, como una flor en medio de un vertedero.

-Hey¿cómo estás? –le saludó Tonks jovialmente, como si no viera el lamentable estado de las paredes del hall cuya pintura se estaban descascarillando poco a poco cayendo sobre el rallado y envejecido suelo de parqué. La lluvia caía pesadamente alrededor de la casa y Tonks tenía la túnica un poco húmeda en los hombros.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí? –gimió Remus, saliendo al porche para poder cerrar la puerta, ocultando así su ruinosa casa. Una gotera le cayó sobre la frente y se apartó, tenso, de su trayectoria.

-Bueno, Sirius me ha enviado –explicó Tonks, algo menos alegre –está preocupado por ti. Me ha pedido que venga a ver si te encuentras bien, como hace días que no pasas por Grimmauld Place…

Remus se pasó una mano por la boca con nerviosismo. Ese cabrón de Sirius. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo no estaba preocupado por él, o al menos no en el sentido que Tonks creía.

-Pues dile a tu primo que me encuentro perfectamente, gracias –respondió secamente, aunque estaba enfadado con Sirius, no con ella. Rehuyendo la estupefacción de Tonks, Remus abrió la puerta de su casa y se escabulló dentro rápidamente. Tomó la manilla de la puerta y la empujó para cerrarla al tiempo que murmuraba un tosco "_adiós_", pero la bota violeta de Tonks se interpuso en su recorrido, impidiéndole cerrar.

-Un momento, amigo –exigió ella abriendo la puerta por completo para mirarle, evidentemente molesta -¿puedo saber qué demonios te pasa conmigo¿Por qué te caigo tan mal?

-¿Caerme mal¿Crees que me caes mal? –balbuceó Remus estúpidamente.

-Veamos –Tonks fingió pensar y extendió una mano frente a las narices de Remus –nunca me has dirigido más de seis palabras seguidas y sólo cuando yo te hablo primero –contó uno con los dedos –siempre que yo aparezco te surge algo importante que hacer de modo que no permaneces en la misma habitación que yo más de unos… ¿cinco segundos, y puede que sea mi impresión, pero creo que ya no te pasas tanto por Grimmauld Place sólo para no verme –y enarboló tres dedos alzados frente a los ojos de Remus como si fueran una prueba irrefutable de que ella tenía razón.

Y mirándola, Remus se sintió auténticamente miserable. Porque ella pensaba que no la soportaba, cuando en realidad la quería más que a nada. Y lo peor era que no podía, _no debía_, decírselo. Pero tampoco podía dejar que Tonks pensará eso.

-Son imaginaciones tuyas –le aseguró con el tono más sincero que pudo usar –no me caes, mal, no te conozco –añadió con cierta brusquedad y miró el interior de su casa, buscando una salida rápida. Tonks resopló, le miró fijamente a los ojos y apartó el pie de la puerta.

-Muy bien, ya me largo. Si ni siquiera puedes ser un poco sincero conmigo, dejaré de perder el tiempo contigo. Y no te preocupes, vuelve a Grimmauld Place cuando quieras, le pediré a Kingsley que dé él los informes.

Y dignamente, se dio media vuelta, tropezó con una tabla rota del porche, y recuperando el equilibrio, descendió los escalones rígidamente, empapándose con la lluvia. Remus la miró y sintió que su corazón latía a toda velocidad, próximo a cometer a alguna locura. Pero no le importó, o al menos, por una vez no le importó lo suficiente como para simplemente dejarla ir.

Poseído por un impulso egoísta, inevitablemente humano por mucho que tratara de reprimirlo como si fuera animal, Remus salió del porche detrás de Tonks y la alcanzó en medio del descuidado jardín que había frente a su casa, lleno de maleza y hierbas altas. La sujetó por un brazo y la obligó a girarse hacia él. Tonks le miró sorprendida pero no se apartó y fijando los ojos en los de él.

Y entonces Remus la besó. La sujetó con un cariño rayano en la devoción, y posó sus labios, empapados por la lluvia, sobre los de ella. No con intención de forzarla a abrir la boca para él, sino sólo por el mero placer de tocarla. Sentía algo tan fuerte, tan inconmensurable, que sus manos casi temblaban en la cintura de Tonks.

De forma totalmente inconsciente, Tonks alargó una mano y la enredó en el pelo canoso de Remus, entreabriendo sus labios sobre los de él. Instintivamente, Remus le hundió la lengua lentamente en la boca, como si temiera despertar de un sueño de un momento a otro y reprimió un gemido de lastimero placer, cuando Tonks le respondió enérgicamente. Se besaron, ignorando el frío que se les colaba en los huesos, la lluvia que les golpeaba el rostro, el gélido viento que los agitaba. Y cuando por fin los dos se separaron, el final del beso no fue brusco, sino simplemente perfecto. Lento, lánguido, como si los dos lo paladearan en los labios.

-¿Lo ves? –susurró Remus con tristeza y le acarició el rostro con una mano, despidiéndose melancólicamente –por esto te evito.

Y después, despacio, con reticencia, la soltó y regresó a su casa, con la cabeza baja y los hombros caídos.

Tonks le contempló bajo la lluvia, paralizada en el jardín, durante unos largos segundos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A pesar de su miedo a volver a encontrarse a Tonks, Remus regresó a Grimmauld Place. Ella no estaba allí para mirarle con temor, asco y desprecio, y decirle que no se atreviera a volver a tocarla con sus repugnantes manos de licántropo. Tan sólo Sirius, el desgraciado de Sirius, él mismo que lo había jodido todo.

Por eso, cuando él le abrió la puerta y sonrió pícaramente, como si supiera lo que había pasado aunque en realidad no tenía ni puta idea, Remus sintió el impulso incontrolable de darle un puñetazo. Y lo hizo, un golpe de derechas en toda la mandíbula que hizo a Sirius tambalearse, y borró la burlona sonrisa de sus labios.

-Joder, Lunático¿qué coño te pasa? –le preguntó frotándose la barbilla y mirándole con furia.

-Tú eres lo que me pasa –respondió después de entrar en el hall de la Mansión Black y cerrar la puerta sonoramente -¿Por qué lo hiciste¿Por qué? –preguntó atormentado. Por un fugaz segundo, Sirius creyó ver el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos y fue eso lo que le calmó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó dejando de frotarse la barbilla. Le dolía, pero no tenía intención de permitir que Remus lo supiera.

-Tonks vino a verme –Remus se tiró de un mechón de pelo con desesperación –no debiste haberla enviado. No tenías que por qué meter tus hocicos en esto, Canuto. Todo estaba bien cómo estaba antes…

-¿Te refieres a cuando tú huías como un conejillo asustado cada vez que ella aparecía y te escondías en tu madriguera¿Te refieres a cuando tenías tanto miedo de verla que no eras capaz de pasarte por aquí a una maldita hora decente? –le interpeló Sirius con frialdad –Perdóname entonces, no creí que eso te hiciera feliz.

-¿Feliz¿Crees que ahora soy feliz, Sirius? –le preguntó su amigo, en un tono tan desgarrado que Sirius se sintió mal.

-Creí que te alegrías de verla, creí que ella te gustaba.

-¿Gustarme? –Remus se rió incrédulamente –No me gusta, Sirius. La quiero.

Se hizo un silencioso espantoso en el hall, como el que sigue a la detonación de una bomba. Sirius miró a su amigo, más pálido, más envejecido y desgraciado que de costumbre, y se sintió culpable.

-Lo siento –murmuró poniéndole una mano en el hombro con sinceridad.

Remus hizo una mueca y cubrió la mano de Sirius con la suya.

-Lo sé, Canuto, lo sé –dijo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Remus no volvió a ver a Tonks durante casi tres semanas. Y cuando se hizo inevitable en las esporádicas reuniones de la Orden, puso todo su empeño en no mirarla. El polvo que había sobre la cocina y que provocaba el ceño fruncido en Molly, las cicatrices del rostro de Ojoloco, los motivos tribales del gorro de Kingsley, todo, cualquiera cosa, era preferible a mirar el radiante color de los ojos de Tonks. En honor a la verdad, ella trató de hablar con él al finalizar las primeras reuniones, pero con su perfeccionada habilidad para escapar, Remus huyó rápidamente.

No sabía si Tonks quería hablarle para ordenarle que no volviera a acercarse a menos de cinco metros de ella o para pedirle otro beso, y sinceramente, Remus no sabía cuál de las dos opciones temía más. Así, sin intervenciones indeseadas de Blacks metomentodo y con rápidas retiradas, Remus logró sobrevivir durante unos cuantos meses. Hasta que llegó el desastre.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Remus Lupin estaba acostumbrado a sufrir. Lo había hecho toda su vida, desde aquella fatídica noche en la que dejó de ser un niño aunque sólo tenía siete años. Había sufrido desde la primera vez que se convirtió en lobo, cuando se pasó una semana llorando y preguntándole a su triste madre por qué le había pasado ello a él, cuando le había prometido que fuera lo que fuera, no volvería a hacerlo si le dejaba volver a ser _normal_. Cuando entre lágrimas, Rosaline Lupin le había explicado que sería un hombre lobo toda su vida.

Había sufrido al no saber si podría estudiar en Hogwarts, había sufrido cuando supo que podía hacerlo. Sufrió cuando hizo amigos, sufrió por ocultarles su secreto. Sufrió al contárselo, sufrió la primera vez que se enamoró y se negó a acercarse a esa chica por su naturaleza lupina.

Sufrió aquella fatídica y horrible noche en la que James y Lily murieron. Continuó sufriendo cuando creyó que Peter había muerto a manos de Sirius, y lo hizo cuando enviaron al último de los Merodeadores a Azkaban. También lo hizo cuando sus padres murieron, la primera vez que vio a Harry Potter, cuando descubrió que Sirius era inocente.

Pero nada, absolutamente nada, podía compararse con lo que sintió cuando vio a Tonks caer bajo un hechizo de Bellatrix Black, rebotando en los escalones de aquella sala del Ministerio, como una muñeca de trapo caída de las manos de un caprichoso niño.

El miedo a qué hubiera muerto, el odio incontrolable hacia Bellatrix, la impotencia de no poder acercarse. Y después Sirius cruzó el velo, llevándose la última parte de su juventud.

Cuando miraba atrás, cuando recordaba esa horrible noche, Remus no era capaz de entender cómo había podido retener a Harry para que no siguiera a Sirius a través del velo, cómo no se había desmayado al descubrir la sangre tintando el rosado cabello de Tonks.

Pero ella se había salvado porque seguramente debía ser imposible que alguien tan lleno de vida pudiera morir. Y Remus no se había despegado de ella durante su estancia en San Mungo.

Claro que había que tener en cuenta que Tonks había estado inconsciente, y así Remus se había permitido el poder mirarla libremente al fin. Había pasado cada noche, incluso la anterior a su conversión cuando se sentía débil y enfermo, sentado en una incómoda silla, junto a la cama de Tonks. Contemplándola dormir, deleitándose en sus largas pestañas curvas, en la respingona punta de su nariz, en la finura de sus labios. Las pequeñas orejas, el llamativo cabello rosa, la piel inmaculadamente blanca. Cada detalle de ella.

Sólo había abandonado su habitación cuando sus padres o algún otro miembro de la Orden acudía a visitarla.

Hasta que un día, al abrir los ojos después de haber estado dormitando incómodamente en la silla, encontró a Tonks mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Así que lo único que tiene hacer una chica para que le prestes un poco de atención es presentarse ilícitamente en el Ministerio, pelear contra una horda de mortífagos, ser gravemente herida por su tía fanática y desequilibrada y pasar un par de semanas en el hospital¿no? –le dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios que llenaba de luz sus ojos -Sabes, Remus Lupin, eres un hombre difícil.

-Yo…bueno… -balbuceó Remus, nervioso. Se sentía como si le hubieran pillado infraganti haciendo algo prohibido. Y en realidad, estar con ella, quererla, era algo que sin duda no le estaba permitido.

-Tal vez sea demasiado moderna, pero lo que ahora se lleva es que cuando a un hombre le gusta una mujer, le haga un poco de caso –repuso Tonks retrepándose sobre los almohadones que llenaban la cabecera de su cama, para observar a Remus fijamente.

Tal vez, un hombre normal se hubiera sentido emocionado, cuando menos contento, ante la insinuación de interés de una mujer joven y hermosa como Tonks. Pero Remus Lupin no era un hombre normal. Era un licántropo. Un licántropo enamorado.

-No lo entiendes –murmuró levantándose de la silla para poner más distancia de por medio. Eso era mucho más prudente.

-Entonces explícamelo –le pidió ella con impaciencia.

-Soy un licántropo –le recordó en el mismo tono que alguien hubiera empleado para decir que estaba enfermo terminal y le quedan quince horas de vida.

-Ya lo sé –resopló Tonks.

-Pues entonces no sé a qué viene todo esto –Remus dio un paso más atrás.

-Viene a que no me importa que seas un licántropo –aseguró ella, tan decidida, que por un momento, sólo por un momento, Remus se permitió creerla.

-Eres demasiado joven –insistió en tono calmo -no… no lo entiendes –no entendía que era un monstruo.

-El que no lo entiendes eres tú –replicó ella apasionadamente –El lobo es sólo una parte de lo que eres, tú eres mucho más. Eres un hombre bueno, paciente, comprensivo y amable.

-Soy demasiado viejo para ti.

-En ese caso, me gustan los hombres mayores –respondió Tonks con ligereza y le guiñó un ojo. Remus sintió que se le encogía el estomago para empezar a escupir indeseadas mariposas y retrocedió otro paso.

-Soy pobre –murmuró.

-No me interesa tu dinero.

-Te mereces algo mejor –explicó, con tono desesperado. Ella tenía que entender…

-Eso debo decidirlo yo.

-Puedo ser muy peligroso.

-Soy aurora, sabré apañármelas –y la aurora se encogió de hombros.

-No sabes lo que dices –dijo Remus cansadamente y la miró con nostalgia, a pesar de no haberla tenido nunca. _Precisamente por eso_ –algo entre nosotros…es simplemente impensable.

-Remus…

_Remus_. Tonks nunca le había llamado por su nombre antes, siempre era Lupin. Su apellido le hacía sentirse mayor, como el hombre que era. Su nombre, en los labios de ella, le hacía sentirse joven, temerario, como el muchacho inconsciente y egoísta que una vez había sido. El que vagaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts con los Merodeadores. El que tomaría a Tonks y la besaría apasionadamente.

Y eso era peligroso, porque sabía que no tardaría en perder el control, con fatales consecuencias.

-No puede ser –aseguró, y finalizando sus encuentros del mismo modo que siempre, Remus Lupin huyó. De Nymphadora Tonks, de sus sentimientos. De su única oportunidad para ser feliz.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sabía que era por él. Sabía que el pelo rosa chicle había perdido su color, que se descoloría más y más cada vez que Remus la rechazaba. Sabía que los ojos ya no brillaban, porque él no se atrevía a enfrentarse a ellos. Sabía que sus ojeras, se debían a la falta de sueño por pensar en él. A los sueños con él.

Lo sabía porque a él le sucedía lo mismo. La comida no sabía a nada, los colores no existían, las horas seguidas de sueño tampoco.

Porque cada vez que automáticamente le repetía que era un hombre lobo, que era viejo, pobre y peligroso cada vez que ella lograba arrinconarle, Tonks se moría un poco por dentro, y él lo hacía con ella.

Porque era un licántropo, pero tenía sangre en las venas. Sentía, sangraba, lloraba igual que un hombre normal. Pero eso no era suficiente, no era suficiente para poder estar con ella.

Por eso, aquella noche que con la lluvia llegó ella, Remus creyó que moriría de dolor.

Lupin escondió bajó su desastrado sofá la botella de ginebra y se levantó frotándose la boca cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Aún no había bebido lo suficiente para estar borracho pero planeaba hacerlo cuando atendiera a quien quiera que llamara a la puerta. Después de todo, incluso él, se merecía unas horas de descanso, de evasión, de vez en cuanto.

Pero tras el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose, era ella quien se hallaba, plantada en el precario porche, con el pelo descolorido y los ojos tristes.

-He estado pensando, Remus John Lupin –le dijo con aire decidido –y creo que eres un imbécil. Sé que te da absolutamente igual lo que yo piense al respecto, pero tus razones para que no estemos juntos no son válidas para mí. He venido por una respuesta, y si me la das, si eres sincero, te prometo que te dejaré en paz.

-Está bien –murmuró él, tratando de no mirarla y de comérsela con los ojos al mismo tiempo. Tratando de olerla y de no respirar a la vez.

-Bien –Tonks asintió satisfecha –la única razón por la que voy a aceptar que no podamos estar juntos es que no me quieras. Si no te intereso en absoluto, dímelo y dejaré de acosarte. Me iré al bar más cercano, me pillaré una buena borrachera, y mañana empezaré a olvidarme de ti¿está claro?

Remus separó los labios e intentó hablar. Intentó decirle que no la quería, que ahora que ya estaba todo claro, por favor, se marchara. Pero a Remus Lupin nunca se le había dado bien mentir. James, Sirius y Peter no habían tardado en descubrir su secreto. Y hacía tiempo que Tonks lo conocía, hacía tiempo que sabía que la quería.

-No… no… no puedo –reconoció al fin, derrotado.

-Me quieres –le informó Tonks, pero no parecía feliz, sino furiosa –Me quieres, mentecato obstinado. Y yo te quiero a ti, así que¿por qué demonios estamos congelándonos en la entrada en lugar de estar haciendo el amor en cada rincón de tu casa?

Remus estaba seguro de que una patada en una parte muy sensible de su anatomía no le hubiera golpeado tanto como las palabras de Tonks. La pequeña distancia entre ambos nunca le había parecido tan ridícula, tan indeseada. Tan sólo tendría que alagar las manos para tocarla, tomarle la boca para besarla. Meterla dentro de la casa para hacerle el amor.

Una vez, aunque sólo fuera una. Permitirse desnudar su cuerpo y recorrerlo con besos. Poder decirle que la amaba perdido dentro de ella.

Sería tan, tan fácil…

-Nymphadora –murmuró con una voz y unos ojos tan cargados de amor y anhelo, que a Tonks ni siquiera le importó que la llamara por su horrible nombre –yo… -Remus sacudió la cabeza repentinamente, como si hubiera salido de un trance, y se tensó –No puede ser, tienes que entenderlo.

-¿Por qué no? –le gritó ella, exasperada -¡Nos queremos y me importan un rábano tus excusas!

-¡Pero a mí no! –replicó él y por primera vez desde que se conocían, Remus le alzó la voz –Precisamente porque te quiero no puedo hacerte esto¿no lo entiendes? Ahora dices que da igual ¿pero qué pasaría cada vez enfermara?

-No me importará pasarme un par de días al mes contigo, en la cama –replicó ella descaradamente.

-Tonks –suplicó él pasándose una mano por la frente. No podía, sencillamente no podía ser razonable, ser sensato por los dos si ella le decía cosas como esas –No sabes lo que dices. Me siento tan débil y enfermizo como un anciano, vomito todo lo que como, no puedo dormir, apenas puedo moverme… y después…después me convierto en un monstruo. Maldita sea¡tengo que encadenarme en el sótano para no ser un peligro para nadie!

-Pues si no eres un peligro para nadie, no veo donde está el mal –respondió Tonks secamente.

-Eso dices ahora –Remus tironeó de las raíces de su pelo, desesperado –pero con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que soy un monstruo, un viejo fracasado, y querrás abandonarme. Y una vez que te tenga… una vez que lo haga…no podré soportar estar sin ti. No podré –murmuró, triste, desdichado.

-Eso no va a pasar –le juró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí que lo hará –repuso Remus con tristeza –Olvídate de mí, busca a alguien normal, de tu edad, con futuro… No a un viejo lobo solitario.

-No quiero hacerlo –musitó y un par de lagrimas se escurrieron entre sus blancas pestañas para horadar la curva de sus mejillas.

-Lo siento.

Lo sentía. Lo sentía por hacerla llorar, lo sentía por alejarla de él, lo sentía por hacerla infeliz. Casi tan infeliz como lo era él. Y a pesar de todo, así debía ser. Por eso, apartó los ojos de ella y cerró la puerta lentamente. Y mientras regresaba al diminuto salón a por su botella de ginebra, Remus no miró atrás ni una vez.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ella era tan joven, tan enérgica, divertida, chispeante. Él sólo era un viejo, aburrido y acabado. Eran completamente opuestos, y él era un hombre lobo. Razones sobrantes para que algo entre ellos fuera imposible. Pero lo lógico, lo que debía ser, no le ofrecía un gran consuelo a Remus Lupin.

Porque cada vez que la veía en alguna reunión más y más desmejorada, cada vez que rompía a llorar en silencio cuando él salía por la puerta, Remus se sentía más y más miserable. Más tentado de cogerla entre sus brazos y enviar todo al demonio.

Y no obstante, su culpabilidad, su profundo sentimiento de inferioridad, la vergüenza, los remordimientos que le producían su condición, lograban frenarle y devolverle a la realidad antes de cometer alguna locura.

Pero incluso el sensato y siempre atormentado Remus Lupin, tenía un límite. Una cota de sufrimiento máximo que alcanzar antes de sucumbir a la tentación. Antes de ser humanamente egoísta, antes de abandonar el intento de ser totalmente honrado.

Y la noche en que los mortífagos entraron en Hogwarts, la noche que invocaron la Marca, la noche en que Dumbledore murió a manos de Snape, Remus se rindió. A pesar de su estoico intento de mantenerse en su posición delante de todos, en la enfermería, cuando Tonks le cogió por el cuello de la túnica y le gritó por enésima vez que le importaba un pimiento que fuera un licántropo, mayor que ella, sin dinero ni empleo; cuando ella le alcanzó en las puertas de Hogwarts supo que no sería capaz de aguantar mucho más.

-Remus –le dijo –aprenderé a hacer la dichosa poción _Matalobos_ aunque la vida me vaya en el intento, y si no lo logro, lo único que no podremos hacer juntos será mirar la luna llena. Pero no pienso volver a mi cama como cada noche para echarme a llorar.

Se acercó a él, iluminada por la plateada luz de la luna menguante y le puso una mano en el rostro. Remus se prometió apartarse después de tres segundos. De cinco, de diez. De un minuto. Pero no lo hizo.

-Y aunque tenga que secuestrarte, estaremos juntos –le informó ella y rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, los dos desaparecieron de los terrenos con un suave ¡_plop_! que nadie escuchó.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando aparecieron al pie de las estrechas y empinadas escaleras de la casa de Remus, ya eran un revoltijo de labios, lenguas y manos. Tonks tropezó en el primer escalón, pero Remus la sujetó y le arrancó la sudadera azul marino que llevaba, arrojándola sobre la vieja lámpara de pie que había en el recibidor. Golpeándose contra la pared o la barandilla, trastabillando, cayendo sobre algún escalón, Remus y Tonks lograron subir al primer piso, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la mitad de su ropa, desperdigada por los escalones como un mudo testigo de su paso.

Entonces él le puso las manos en el trasero y de un salto, Tonks le enredó las piernas en torno a la cintura y los brazos alrededor del cuello. Besándose fieramente, Remus avanzó a ciegas hasta su reducida habitación amueblada con poco más que un armario con una pata rota, una mesilla y un desvencijado colchón con puntiagudos muelles. Y no obstante, ninguno de los dos los sintió clavándoseles en la espalda o en el costado cuando se arrojaron sobre la cama sin separarse, arrancándoles un chirrido.

Se besaron, tocaron y acariciaron durante largos minutos, haciendo quejarse a los desgastados muelles cada vez que se movían. Cuando Tonks trató de colocarse sobre Remus y la cama chilló como un cerdo llevado al matadero, la joven empezó a reír alegremente.

-Esta cama es una mierda –dijo y miró a Remus con intención –acabaremos en el suelo.

Y eso, precisamente eso, era lo que a Remus tan loco le volvía. Esa frescura, ese humor, esa manera directa de decir las cosas. Cualquiera otra se no se hubiera atrevido a decir nada sobre el colchón o le hubiera interrumpido para decirle que mejor se fueran a su casa. Pero Tonks se reía de la situación y la volvía a su favor. Y Remus no podía retener más lo que sentía por ella.

-Te quiero –dijo, las palabras simplemente fluyeron a sus labios como algo natural. Siempre conocido, ya escrito.

Tonks le miró, radiante, y estiró los labios en una sonrisa juguetona.

-Y aún no has visto nada –respondió con descaro.

Después, se inclinó sobre Remus, le mordió el labio inferior y procedió a mostrarle todo lo que él aún no había visto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hicieron el amor tres veces antes de dormirse, abrazados entre las sábanas. Y de nada sirvieron los remordimientos de Remus cuando al fin despertó y la encontró contemplándole, con el cabello rosa chicle y tal brillo en los ojos que le resultaba difícil mirarla directamente.

-Si vas a echarme otra vez un sermón sobre las razones por las que no podemos estar juntos, ahórratelo. No tengo tiempo para convencerte y hacer el amor antes de entrar a trabajar –miró el reloj y torció los labios traviesamente –sólo tengo tiempo para lo segundo –y sonrió con picardía.

Remus la besó en los labios, rendido, y sintiendo el latido de su corazón golpeando contra su pecho desnudo, supo de algún modo que ya no volverían a separarse.

Y el lobo que llevaba dentro sonrió, satisfecho.

* * *

_Lo sé, lo sé. Remus está OoC, posiblemente Tonks también e incluso en sus pequeñas intervenciones también lo esté Sirius. Y aún así, me da igual. Estoy bastante satisfecha con la historia. Porque llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir sobre los dos. Porque en mi opinión, ninguno de los tres últimos libros les hizo justicia a estos personajes -no me hagáis comentar DH que me sulfuro-. Porque he sentido la necesidad de intentar convencer a la gente de que Remus no es gay xD y Sirius no es el amor de su vida. Lo es Tonks, mi querida Tonks. Me encanta esa chica. Verdaderamente, Remus tendría que ser gay para no quererla. Pero bueno, estoy empezando a desbarrar, asi que cambio y corto. Sólo espero que os haya gustado y que de algún modo, aunque sólo haya sido durante unos segundos, os hayáis creido que lo que sucedió en este fic, pudo haber pasado en los libros, en esa parte que no vimos..._

_Como siempre, especialmente diría yo, se agradecen los reviews. Escribir sobre Remus ha sido un auténtico reto para mi, decidme si la he cagado demasiado. Gracias :)_

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


End file.
